thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TARDIS2010/T-2010's MotoGP Reviews: 2013 Malaysian GP
Hello and welocme to another blog by TARDIS2010. This is my second blog of the week, this time covering the recent 2013 Motorcycle Grand Prix of Malaysia. Within this blog I'm going to go over the main points of the races and my opinions on certain aspects of what happened today. As usual if you've not seen the race then stop reading here as there are Spoilers ahead. Overview So this race was won by Repsol Honda's Dani Pedrosa. This was his first win since the start of the European season back in May. It was really nice to see him win again, he's had an unlucky year, picking up an injury back in July at the German GP and missing out on a win last time out in Aragon due to the contact with team mate Marc Marquez. In my opinion if that had not happened and he did not crash out aftwards he would of won that grand prix as well but that's racing. It is a supreme show by Pedrosa, having narrowly missed out on taking the lead as Lorenzo swept through at the start, but he managed to overhauled the Mallorcan at the end of the first lap. As Lorenzo became involved in an intense battle with Marquez, who finally made the move stick at Turn 14 with just over 11 laps to go, Pedrosa extended his advantage to pick up a second successive victory on the outskirts of Kuala Lumpur. Marquez shows this weekend that he can have a more sensible calmer approach to his racing think about more that just that weekend. By finishing second and not endangering himself trying to chase Dani for first place he has allowed himself to be able to win the title at the next round if he finsiehd seven points ahead of Yamaha's Lorenzo. Should he do so, the 20-year-old Catalan would become the first rookie premier class title winner for 35 years. Yamaha and Lorenzo The Yamaha bike hasn't been the best this year, but somehow Jorge Lorenzo manages to ride the wheels off it each race and stay with the two Hondas. They've been giving him a few updates but it is clear that the Honda is the faster bike. It has two great riders but if you put Lorenzo on a Honda he'd be right at the front battling for wins every time. At the moment he's got to work with the team, the engineers and all the development people and try to come back stronger next year which i'm sure they will. He hasn't really put a foot wrong this year, the big problem was he broke his collarbone on two occasions in two weeks. He is however still one of the top 3 riders in the sport. He's very efficient, has a very smooth style, never looks flustered and gives it 100% the whole time, but 100% at the moment isn't enough. During the race he couldn't do he usual first lap gapping to get ahead of the Hondas which he needs to be able to do every race to win. He get taken by Pedrosa at the end of the falst lap and from then to lap 11 there was fiece racing between him and Marquez. This was great to watch, with two of the best riders riding their bikes at their best. Marquez eventually got through, squeezing past reigning champion Lorenzo on the inside and forcing him to the outer limits of the track as the two machines made slight contact. Conclusion It's generally accepted now that Marquez will win the title this year, and he's earned it. He only finished off the podium once and has won six times this year. He's also taken more pole positions that anyone this year. It would not suprise me if we have a new world champion by the end of the week. I hope you've enjoyed this blog, please comment with your opinions. I shall be back next week with a review of the Australian MotoGP race, until then it's bye from me. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:03, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:TARDIS2010's Blogs Category:TARDIS2010's MotoGP Blogs